Remembering
by SakuraDouble
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura get into an arguement about the point of remembering. A compromise is reached... eventually.


A/N: I had to try something that wasn't so angsty. Hope it doesn't suck too horribly. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own no one. No one owns me. It's a cycle that works.

**Remembering**

She slammed against the tree's trunk and slumped to the ground. Her pink hair hung, limp and messy, at her shoulders. Her clothes were ripped and one of her sandals was missing. Her green eyes were partially closed and her pale skin was covered with many cuts and bruises. Out of her mouth trickled a tiny stream of blood and a small smile crossed her features.

"You're annoying when you do things like this. Why are you smiling, Sakura?" Her attacker stood over her with a well placed kunai at her neck. He was bumped and bruised as well, with his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His shirt was ripped across his chest, the bone in his forearm was definitely not where it was supposed to be and he was breathing pretty hard for the Uchiha genius.

"Oh, no reason, Sasuke-kun. I was just remembering something." She pushed off the ground to stand up as Sasuke moved the kunai back to his weapon's pouch. She brushed some dirt off of her mangled apparel and gave her sparring partner a "look". "Sasuke," she said quietly, "you are a mess. Let me clean you up a bit."

"Hn. No."

"Uchiha Sasuke, you will let me heal you, or Kami help me, I will turn you over to Tsunade." Sakura's quiet manner had very quickly changed into a particularly agitated medic-nin.

Sasuke twitched slightly at the thought of Tsunade busting his ass again for pushing his body to far again. "Aa... fine, Sakura. Just do it fast."

Sakura's angry face changed into a grin immediately after he agreed. "Okay, Sasuke-kun! Now, I need you to take off your shirt to deal with the worst of the damage."

"No."

"Sasuke-_kun_, you will DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO, DAMN IT!!!!" Angry green eyes told Sasuke to listen to her... for once.

Sasuke begrudgingly slipped his torn shirt off and threw it in the grass. He didn't see what the big deal was. It was only a _few_ ribs. And his arm wasn't _that_ bad. Only bleeding a little. And hell, he was sure the bone would pop back into place.

Sakura placed her hands on one of the deeper cuts across his abdomen and started pumping glowing green chakra into it. Sasuke sighed, mumbled something about being blackmailed into this, and was about to complain that this was a waste of time, when something occurred to him. "Sakura," he started, "What were you remembering?"

A small smile spread across Sakura's face, uncannily like the one she wore when Sasuke had her pinned at the tree, as she moved her hands to his arm. "Well," she began, "I was just thinking how, when we were thirteen, I tried to stop you from leaving. And just a minute ago, when you had me trapped, I thought it was a bit uncanny that it was now you stopping me from going anywhere. That's all."

Sasuke looked a bit annoyed. "Sakura, you shouldn't bother remembering stuff from when we were genin. It's pointless baggage that someone like you shouldn't have to carry around."

Sakura wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not, but she had to tell him that he was wrong. "Sasuke-kun, no. I have to remember those things to help me get along. If everyone forgot their past, no one could start a future."

Sasuke smirked. "Does that include you, Sakura?"

Sakura looked a little startled by his question. "Um, yes, Sasuke-kun, I suppose it does. If I didn't know where I started, I would have no where to go."

Sasuke's smirk grew slightly wider. "So, does that mean you'd be up to starting a future with, ehem, me?"

Sakura stared at him with very wide eyes. "Did you just ask me to **_MARRY_** yo-

"Hey Sakura-chan! Hey teme! Who's up for ramen? Tsunade's treat for losing a bet with me. So, will it be miso ramen or... am I interrupting something?" Naruto paused his speech to glance at the two other members of his old team. Sasuke looked very pissed off and Sakura looked like she would faint from all the blood rushing to her head.

Sasuke was about to say something the would, inadvertently, lead to Naruto being severely beaten. So, Sakura being Sakura, quickly said, "Nothing that can't wait until later, Naruto." She gave Sasuke a wink and continued, "We were just remembering. So... how about that miso ramen?"

"Yeah, ramen! Dattebayo! There was this one time when I took Hinata-chan to Ichiraku's and we were just about to order when..." Naruto was too busy babbling to notice that Sakura and Sasuke were walking very slowly behind him. Holding hands. Remembering.

A/N: This is the closest thing I'll ever get to a fluffy Sasu/Saku fic, I imagine. Please review and I'll give you my gratitude! (Doesn't taste as good as brownies, though.)


End file.
